The present application is a U.S. national phase application of PCT International Application No. PCT/GB00/01678, having an international filing date of May 2, 2000 and claiming priority to Great Britain Application No. 9909989.7 filed Apr. 30, 1999, and Great Britain Application No. 9910892.0 filed May 11, 1999, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. The above PCT International Application was published in the English language and has International Publication No. WO 01/09460.
The present invention relates to a tiling aid and in particular to a guide to ensure the correct alignment of tiles when tiling a surface. It further relates to an improved method of tiling a surface.
When tiling a wall a D.I.Y. enthusiast or a professional tiler is normally faced with the problem of placing the first tile xe2x80x9csquare-onxe2x80x9d, that is ensuring that the edges of the tile are correctly aligned. For example, when tiling a wall using square tiles, this entails ensuring that the edges of the tile lie in a horizontal or a vertical plane.
Similarly, when tiling a floor or indeed any other tileable surface, the initial problem of orientation of the first tile will always arise. The problem cannot be overcome by simply placing the first tile in a corner of the surface to be covered as most corners in a building tend not to have perfect right angles. To start tiling from such a position would inevitably cause problems by the time the tiles had reached the diametrically opposite corner. Therefore D.I.Y. enthusiasts and professional tilers always start tiling away from a corner.
Solutions to the above problem have been proposed. For example, where an edge of the surface to be tiled is defined by a lip of a bath, it is usually assumed (sometimes incorrectly) that the bath has been correctly levelled. In this case the first row of tiles is simply xe2x80x9cbutt-upxe2x80x9d, that is an edge of the tile is aligned against the lip of the bath. Plumb lines can also be used where there is no convenient horizontal or vertical marker. Where the surface to be tiled is a floor, then set squares can be used.
Nevertheless, if there is nothing against which each tile in a particular row or column can xe2x80x9cbutt-upxe2x80x9d. The problem may arise of a non-flush row or column of tiles being initially created. This causes any subsequent rows or columns of tiles which xe2x80x9cbutt-upxe2x80x9d against the first row or column to also be non-flush leading to a finish that is not aesthetically pleasing.
In essence, the laying of the first tile and the first row or column of tiles is all important when tiling a surface and none of the conventional solutions associated with establishing this first tile and first row or column of tiles overcome the problems as outlined above. At best, the tiler spends an inordinate amount of time establishing this first row or column of tiles.
The present invention seeks to overcome the problems as outlined above and to provide a solution to this problem of benefit to the D.I.Y. enthusiast and expert alike.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a tiling guide to aid the placement of tiles onto a surface, the guide having surface engaging means which enables the guide to be secured to a surface characterised in that the guide comprises tile abutment means to align the edge of a tile and one or more substantially flat elongate portions, each portion having a tile-engaging side and a surface-engaging side, the guide being so sized as to be completely obscured from view once the completed tiling has been conventionally grouted.
The tile abutment means conveniently comprises a ridge extending from the tile-engaging side. The ridge is advantageously located along the central longitudinal axis of the guide. Preferably, the ridge comprises one or more discontinuities along its length. Such an arrangement minimises the amount of material required to produce any one particular guide. The ridge particularly advantageously has a castellated cross-section along its length, which allows the guide to be more easily rolled up for storage purposes. The ridge advantageously has a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped cross-section in the plane perpendicular to its longitudinal axis, to allow grout to key into the guide.
In a preferred embodiment of the convention, the guide comprises two non-parallel elongate portions. The angle subtended between the two non-parallel elongate portions is conveniently selected from the group comprising 60xc2x0, 45xc2x0, 90xc2x0 and 120xc2x0.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the guide consists of one elongate portion.
Preferably, the or each end of the guide is provided with one or markings to enable the or each end to be cut away at a specific angle. In this manner other guides are able to contact the cut end at this particular angle.
Preferably, the fixing means comprises an adhesive along the surface engaging side of the guide. Prior to use, the adhesive is conveniently protected by a removable protective sheet.
The guide is preferably formed from a plastics material.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of tiling a surface comprising the steps of:
establishing a line on or adjacent the surface to be tiled;
securing a tiling guide of the type specified herein above to the surface using the established line to assist alignment of the guide;
applying adhesive to the surface to be tiled;
aligning one or more tiles along the guide;
tiling the remainder of the surface; and
applying grout to fill in the space between the tiles and obscure the guide from view,
whereby an initial tile or tiles having the correct alignment can be rapidly established from which initial tile or tiles subsequent tiles can be aligned.
Conveniently, the tile is aligned by abutment against an outwardly extending ridge located on the tiling guide.
Optionally, the second tiling guide is secured at an angle adjacent the tiling guide to enable two edges of a tile to be aligned.
The invention further includes within its scope a pack of tiles incorporating a tiling guide of the type specified above.